Tsubaki Amamiya
Tsubaki Amamiya is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. She is the God Eaters' first instructor. She was one of the God Eaters to retire. She is also Lindow Amamiya's elder sister. A younger Tsubaki from the game's promotional clip also appeared as Bonus NPC via Pre-Order DLC. In God Eater Resurrection, it's possible to choose her as Operator. Biography Tsubaki was once a Captain of the God Eaters, but is now retired. She acts as the instructor of the God Eaters of Fenrir Far East Branch in God Eater Burst, but is only heard in God Eater 2 as an operator. It is likely that she joined Cradle along with the original First Unit, as she can also be heard over the Kyuubi footage. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Tsubaki Amamiya (29) Joined Fenrir East Branch in 2059. A former Gods Eater who once served as leader of the Fenrir Far East Branch Combat Unit. As a Long-Distance type Gods Eater, she was peerless in her achievements. Relived of her Gods Eater post in 2069, she now serves as both the supervisor for the 1st-3rd units and the adviser for newly recruited Gods Eaters. Rank: Captain. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) ''God Eater 2'' Tsubaki Amamiya (32 y.o.) Joined the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2059. Born: August 18, Height: 167 cm A member of the remote support unit Cradle. After retiring as a God Eater in 2069, has worked as an intructor for dozens of units. Currently Cradle's commanding officer. In addition to her impressive record as a God Eater, she has proven to be a skilled leader. However, her refusal to accept excuses or failures has earned her the title "The Demon Queen." Former God Arc: 1st-Generation Assault Gun Personality Tsubaki is first shown to be very authoritative and strict, showing no distinction between rookies and veterans, so many characters consider her scary. This does not mean she is emotionless however, as she is distraught when Lindow goes missing, although she doesn't show any of it outside privacy. She is dedicated to her position, even telling the God Eaters not to focus on finding Lindow, instead focusing on normal routine. Appearance Tsubaki is a woman with long, black hair, with bangs that cover her left eye. She has light green eyes. She wears a white Fenrir sniper uniform which exposes a large amount of cleavage, and her pants reveal part of her thighs. Lastly, she wears black high-heel shoes. In anime, her outfit is slightly different as she wears a teal color collar, her blazer also has a part light pink, part dark purple corset, and her pants don't reveal her thighs at all. Character Relationships *Lindow Amamiya - Her younger brother. As cold and strict as she might be, she cares deeply for him. *Sakuya Tachibana - Her old friend, and her current sister-in-law. *Soma Schicksal - Her former ally during her days as a God Eater. *Protagonist (God Eater) - Being their mentor, she looks out for them and teaches them as much as she could about tactics. She reassures them as they take their first steps into leadership, knowing they have the same capability to take charge as her brother. *Kota Fujiki - Like the Protagonist, He is Tsubaki's student. Trivia *It is notable that she wears a Sniper apparel, which would be fitting given her former position of long-distance specialist. *Tsubaki's God Arc armlet has been sealed after her retirement from the front lines to an instructor. *In Japanese, Tsubaki means "camellia flower". *Tsubaki's God Arc (Mousy Blow) currently belongs to current 1st unit leader Kota Fujiki. *She returns as an Operator when God Eater 2 -Another Episode- is completed. *In Resurrection, her Operator lines have some issues, like mentioning Aragami being slain when in reality they've simply been Downed. There's also the fact that, whenever she calls someone as wounded, the game will mistakenly play her "Alpha One" line (the line intended for the PC/the leader player on a multiplayer session) immediately after the name of the actual hurt character. See Also *Tsubaki Amamiya/Advanced Information *Tsubaki Amamiya/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Retired God Eaters Category:Female Characters Category:Old-Type/Gun